Check, him out,Mate
by towardpages
Summary: Highschool AU. Alistair is the captain of the chess team. He never thought he would get a guy like him. Dexter/Alistair gay fluff.


"Is this where the chess club meets," a voice said, and it was be far the weirdest thing Alistair had heard that day.

Alistair Wonderland was not really a nerd but a guy who is very similar to a nerd. Glasses, straight A's, and he was the captain of the chess club. Though there were only two people in chess club, himself and his best friend Maddie.

Today he thought he heard the weirdest thing, because just 15 minutes before this question, Maddie had confessed to having a small, but not large and then again not tiny, crush on one of the most popular girls in school, Kitty Cheshire.

"This must be some kind of prank, because everyone know that this is where the chess club-," Alistair stopped talking once his eyes rested on the unknown person who had spoken. He think he might have stopped breathing.

In the doorway was a boy Alistair had never seen before. Know he isn't shocked because of a new student, schools got new students every year called Freshman, but this boy was something different. He had the most magnificent blue eyes he had ever seen. Almost magical.

Now that wasn't the only good thing about this boy, not by far. The boy seemed about Alistair's height, maybe even taller, chestnut brown hair, fair skin leaning more on the tan side at the moment. He wore a blue button down shirt and jeans and sneakers. He looked like a normal high school student. But he also looked like one of those high school students that just walk out of a photo shot for "The worlds most beautiful teens".

"What he means," Maddie said, coming from behind him, shooting him a glare, and then smiling at the new student, "Is that yes, this is where the chess team meets. I'm Maddie and this is Alistair who is the president."

Alistair just waved and continue to stare at pretty boy.

Maddie and Pretty Boy continue to look at Alistair weirdly before Maddie shook her head and looked back at Pretty Boy to continue, "He usually isn't like this, the only other time I had ever seen him like this is when he first saw Chase Red-"

"We don't speak that name Maddie," Alistair said, shaking out of his daze. He looked over at the boy and was surprised to not see him inching closer and closer to the door. But then again he was standing in the doorway.

"Come on in...," He said.

"Dexter," Pretty boy said, "Dexter Charming."

"Come on in Dexter," Alistair said.

The three toke a seat at one of the many tables in the room but it happen to be the only table set up in the whole room.

"I'm guessing there's space in the team by the looks of it," Dexter said, "No offense."

"None taken," Maddie said, "We're always looking for new people to join us."

"Thats right," Alistair said, taking the lead, "What makes you want to join the team."

Dexter shrugged, "It's always been something I do."

Alistair nodded and was about to talk when he decided it was a good idea to not look at the boy while talking because he might say something stupidly corny like, "Can I go swimming in your eyes because they're bluer than the ocean," so he looked away before speaking. "We meet every weekday expect for Monday because everyone just wants to go to bed and sleep after school on Mondays."

"I would love to go and do that everyday but...," Maddie said to Dexter.

"But your undying love for chess keeps you from doing so,"Alistair said with a jokingly dramatic voice. That got a smile from Maddie and a laugh from Dexter. Dexter had a very nice laugh and he looked good while doing so. He looked like one of those people laughing for a Calvin Klein commercial.

"How long do you guys go for," Dexter asked.

"It depends on the day," Alistair spoke, "One time we were playing really late and I wen to use the bathroom, so I opened the door and all the hallway lights were off and then we checked the front door and it turns out we were stuck in school for the rest of the night."

Dexter laughed again and Alistair notice himself sitting up a little straighter.

Dexter got a text and excused himself so he could call the person in private. The moment he had exited the room though, Maddie shot to his side.

"So," she exclaim.

"So...," Alistair replied.

Maddie rolled her eyes at him before saying, "You like him don't you."

"What I've hardly known the guy for 10 minutes and he could easily be the son of a murder or he could be one of those prep kids you see in shows that secretly sells drugs," As Alistair spoke Maddie just looked at him with one of those, "I'm your best friend don't lie to me," looks.

Just as Maddie was about to speak her mind, Dexter came back in the room.

"Can I start tomorrow, my sister wasn't able to try out for any of the sport teams because it's too late in the season, so I'm her drive home and I think my mom would kill me if I made her get an uber," Dexter said shyly, putting his hand to the back of his neck.

"Of course, we understand," Alistair said. Dexter shot him a smile before going over to the table to get his bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow than," Dexter said, but as he spoke he only looked at Alistiar and didn't even glance towards Maddie.

* * *

"You ready to see your future husband after school," Maddie teased as they waited in front of the school before classes began.

Alistair was wearing a sweater with a picture of the knight chess piece that said, "Knight Time" under it with a pair of jeans, sneakers, and his favorite accessory, his glasses.

"He's not my future husband, we barley know him,"Alistair replied, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Maddie rolled her eyes and began to braid her multi-color hair, when Alistair notice everyone around them starring at a blue BMW parking. Out came Dexter, like in one of those over dramatic high school movies and on the other side a girl. The girl was didn't look anything like Dexter expect for her eyes. She was blonde with blue ombre hair, she wore a blue shirt that said, "Even though I'm a girl, I could probably kick you ass", she wore blue jeans and tan ankle boots. To finish off the look she wore a backwards baseball cap.

"Is it true that those two are Daring Charming's siblings," Alistair over heard Bunny Blanc say.

Out of the corner of Alistair's eye he saw Lizzie Hearts nod her head, "Yep, the boy's name is Dexter and the girl's name is Darling." Of course Lizzie would know, she was the junior girl last year to date Daring Charming and she was pretty much Daring's go to girl every time he broke up with his on again off again girlfriend Apple White but in the end he started dating Cerise Hood and as far as Alistair knew he still was.

Darling seem to smile over at Lizzie before she made her way to Holly O'Hair, the captain of the cheer team and twin sister to Poppy O'Hair who was the president of the art club. Dexter though waved his hand at Alistair and started to walk over to him. And Maddie.

"Hey," he said, once he reached the bench they were sitting at and toke a seat next to Alistair.

"Hi," he said, most likely too quickly.

"What's up Charming boy," Maddie replied as she finished up her hair.

"Nothing really, I don't really know how to do all of this," he said.

"Do you mean High School," Alistair asked.

Dexter nodded his head before speaking, "Me, Darling, and Daring, our older brother, were all homeschooled until two years ago when Daring convince our parents to let him to go to his girlfriends school. He got really good at sports but his grades weren't as good as the use to be and Daring had to fight them to send him back for senior year. Darling and I wanted to go to school but our parent wanted us to do one last semester of home schooling, so they'd know what are standers should be, before they sent us to public school."

"Wow," Alistair spoke once Dexter was done, "Talk about high pressuring parents."

"You can say that again," Dexter said, as he leaned up himself up against the wall.

"Looks the The Princess are calling you over," Maddie said, pointing over to where The Princess sat. The Princess consisted of four girl, Kitty Cheshire, who was sort of nice but a huge prankster, Courtly Jester, who was the schools bad girl, Bunny Blanc, who was the nicest one of them all by far, and the Queen, Lizzie Hearts, who wasn't a mean girl but not someone who you wanted as your enemy. Lizzie waved at Dexter in a friendly sort of way, which made Alistair think that they must know each other through Daring, while Courtly waved flirtatiously.

Dexter waved back out of what seemed like pure politeness and then turned back to Alistair and Maddie, "Is it ok if I sit with you guys at lunch because I think the scary one would practically throw me over her shoulder and rush me to the cafeteria if she found out I had no one to sit with."

"Of course," Alistair said way to eagerly before saying, "Chess team members are always welcomed."

"That reminds me, my dad is picking me up early today so I won't be at lunch," Maddie said. To anyone else, they would say that Maddie was smiling but Alistair knew better. As Maddie spoke, he knew he saw a smirk appear as she said so.

"Ok, so I guess it's just going to be me and you Al," Dexter started, before turning to face Alistair, "Is it ok that I call you that."

"S-sure," Alistair stuttered.

* * *

Alistair liked Dexter. He was super nice and funny and smart and... perfect. Alistair couldn't find a single flaw about him. Now that was good news for Dexter but not so good news for Alistair.

The more they spent time together, the more Alistair started developing more than friend feelings for the boy.

It didn't help that Dexter had gotten the slightest bit over protective over Alistair or at least with Dexter's nickname for him. Since they had become friends Dexter had often called Alistair, Al, and since Maddie didn't call Alistair that and Alistair didn't have any other friends, it became Dexter's nickname for Alistair.

One day Darling had decided to sit with them, which didn't happen that often.

Darling was as popular as Daring and probably would become even more popular than him in the future. She had some how made it on the the cheer team but when a guy tried to look up her skirt, she had thrown one of the best punches in school history.

As Darling sat with them, she started to call Alistair Al and Dexter didn't really... approve.

"It's Alistair," Dexter said, when it seemed like he had had enough.

"I know," Darling replied.

"So call him Alistair," Dexter said.

"But you call him Al," Darling questioned.

"Ya, because it's my nickname for him," Dexter spoke, a new flare in his blue eyes. Alistair couldn't say that his heart didn't flutter when he said that.

"Your nickname for him," Darling asked.

"Yes," Dexter answered.

"Well ok then," Darling said, smiling. But she was smiling in a way that seemed almost identical to Maddie's.

* * *

"Hey I was wondering if you two would like to come to my family's Christmas party this year," Dexter asked on day after they had finished there last Chess Club meeting for the year.

The day was December 21st the last day of the school semester and the beginning of Winter break.

"When is it," Maddie asked as she put her bag over her shoulder.

"Tomorrow night," Dexter answered.

Maddie sighed and swung her arm in the air, "Darn it! Me and my dad are leaving for vacation tonight."

"Where are you going this time," Alistair asked. Every year Maddie and her dad went to the weirdest resorts and had crazy stories to tell Alistair when they got back.

"The Wonderland Hideaway," Maddie exclaimed as she did jazz hands.

"Sounds... great," Dexter said, clearly confused.

"I know, they literally have a restaurant and golf center under the pool," Maddie said, her eyes shining with excitement.

Dexter nodded, before leaning over to Alistair and whispering in his ear, "Is this normal."

"For the Hatters," Alistair replied.

"Will you be able to come Al?" Dexter asked.

"Ya, my mom is pretty cool with letting me hang out with my friends," Alistair answered. Actually his mom was cool with him just leaving his room, even if it was just to open the door to let Maddie in.

"Good, other wise I probably would have to either taken care of my little cousin or practically be interviewed by adults on how I'm not as good as my brother," Dexter said. He looked down at his phone before looking back at Alistair and Maddie.

"My sister's waiting for me," Dexter said before he started to leave and then he looked back at Alistair, "See you tomorrow Al."

Alistair watched him until he was out of sight and then just looked at where he had been and then he turned his head to Maddie, who wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"What," Alistair asked.

"You and Dexter are spending tomorrow evening together," Maddie said.

"At his families party," Alistair replied.

"Where he only wants to spend time with you," Maddie shot back.

"Darling will probably be with us."

"I bet there's going to be mistletoe."

"For the adults."

"I bet the two of you are going to end up under it."

"And we'll fist bump."

"And he'll interwind your hands. The two of you will look into each other eyes, blue eyes meeting even bluer eyes. You'll blush and start to pull away but Dexter will stop you by leaning in. Your foreheads will touch, then your noses, and then finally you lips."

"ALISTAIR! It isn't nice to walk out on your friend when she's telling you what she saw in the future of you and your husband."

* * *

"Um do you have any soda," Alistair asked Dexter. The two were at the refreshment table and there were only two things to drink. Wine, for the adults, and Juice, for the kids. Nothing really appealing to either of the two boys.

"Yep, we have some in the kitchen," Dexter said, "We also have a small tv and it might happen to be on and we might just happen to get distracted by it and miss the rest of the party."

The two boys shared a smile. "I think that might just happen to happen," Alistair said.

Neither Alistair or Dexter had really had a good time so far. They of course had each other to talk to but that didn't stop people from talking to them. Or one of Dexter's little cousins running up to them to tug on their clothes and one even bit Alistair in the leg. The two were happy to finally get away from it all.

But they didn't expect to find Cerise Hood on the island top in the middle of a very passionate kiss with Dexter's older brother Daring.

"Agh," Dexter said, covering eyes. At the sound of his brother, Daring and Cerise looked over. Daring moved away from the island so Cerise could get off and the look on his face showed no ounce of embrassment. Cerise on the other hand blushed as she hopped down from the island.

Alistair blushed and looked away as Dexter began his rant for the two.

Dexter cleared his throat and began, "First of all, I get it that you two are in love, everyone at the party knows the two of you are in love and because of that it means you don't have to suck face every damn minute of everyday," Dexter said the last part sarcastically and waved his hands like he just won a chess match, "Second of all, this is where food is made. Third of all, if we didn't walk in here just know, we don't know how far this would have gotten. Now if you combine what would have happen and where the two of you are, I think you both know that tomorrow's breakfast would not be as sanitary as we all would have liked it to be."

Cerise adjusted her dress and Daring mixed his hair before replying cooly, "Sorry little bro."

"Promise I won't walk in on... this," he waves his arms at the two of them as he spoke, "again."

"I don't think I can make any promise," Daring said as he put his arm around Cerise waist, pulling her to his chest.

Cerise rolled her eyes at this before saying, "You won't have to walk in on this again Dexter." She pried herself away from Daring before walking up to Dexter and Alistair, "Now I think it's time for you to introduce me to your friend."

"Hi, I'm Alistair," Alistair said, shaking Cerise's hand.

"Cerise," she smiled before Daring walked up behind her and hugging her. He looked at Alistair for a moment before asking, "Were you that nerdy junior that tutor Lizzie last year?"

"Yes," Alistair answered. Cerise gave Daring a little smack on the arm either for bringing up his ex-girlfriend or making a rude comment, nobody knows. After that the four of them went into awkwardness and just stood there. Alistair began to bounce between the ball and heel of this feet, Cerise started to play with Daring's shirt, and Daring and Dexter just starred at each other.

"How about that soda we were talking about earlier," Dexter asked Alistair after what seemed like forever.

"Sure," he said.

"We'll leave the two of you alone then," Cerise said, as she started to pull Daring out of the kitchen.

"Sorry about them," Dexter said as he grab the cans of soda from the fridge, "Do you want to go up to my room instead."

"Sure," Alistair replied and he followed Dexter through the door and to the stair case.

The Charming's house hold was breath taking. The best Alistair could describe it as was a 5 story palace meets mansion. The party had been on the second floor, where the dining hall and what seemed like a small ballroom were, and Dexter lead Alistair to the fourth floor. When they got to the floor on their right was a wall full on pictures and to there left was a hallway. Further along the left side were two big double doors, which Alistair guess was the Master Bedroom, and even further down their left side was another hallway.

"This way," Dexter said, pointing to the first hallway on there left.

The whole floor was carpeted with in a cream color, small, medium, and large chandlers hung from the ceiling, and mirrors and seats in between doors. Dexter opened the first door on the right and Alistair walked into his room. Alistair didn't have any exceptions for what Dexter's room would be but he wasn't surprised with it when he entered the room. The lights were off but from what the hallway light provide, his room was a dark blue with hard wood floor. The walls were mostly clear apart from two windows in the far corners and some floating book shelves on the wall field with photos and nick nacks. His room was large and clean but Alistair suspects that is because there is barley anything in the room. In the center against the wall was his bed, with a dark blue bedspread and mismatch white and blue pillows, two book shelves, a closet, and a desk.

Alistair circled around the room before taking a seat on the edge on the bed, Dexter taking a seat beside him.

"So whats on the top of your wish list this year," Dexter asked.

"A Harry Potter chess board," Alistair answered, "You."

"I never know what I want for Christmas but I always the feeling of being surprised in the morning when opening presents," Dexter said, a small smile appearing on his face once he finished speaking.

The two sat there in silence and Alistair liked it. It was calming and the least bit awkward.

"Can I ask you a question," Dexter said.

"Sure," Alistair replied, "Shot."

"Who's Chase Redford?"

Alistair face fell.

Dexter's eye said that he was alarmed in the sudden facial change and quickly said, "You don't have to answer. I just over heard Daring saying his name a few weeks ago and then I remembered that Maddie had said that name when we first meet and I was just wondering."

Alistair looked away from Dexter before he spoke, "It's fine, I have been feeling the need to talk about it for sometime now and since you don't know then I guess I should talk now."

Alistair toke a breathe before speaking, "Since freshman year, the chess team has only had two members. Maddie and I. Until Junior year, people would only come to the chess room to make fun of us. In Junior year, Chase Redford transform to our school, he was also a Senior like Daring by the way. He had the playboy image but if you actually talk to him you felt like he wouldn't even hurt a fly. He made the baseball team, he made the right friend, he got pretty solid grades. He was the ideal boy. About a month after he had been in the school, he came by the chess room after school one day. He asked if he could join, and I thought he was kidding. I said yes jokingly, thinking that he would never show up again. But he did. He showed up to every single meeting. Soon he had become Maddie's and I first friend, other than each other, that we had had in a while. But I couldn't help myself and I fell for him. But then he started to flirt with me and I flirted back. He would put his hand at the small of my back when I was taking a long time to make a move and then it would become clear. That lasted for a few weeks until I got the courage to ask him to the movies. He said yes. It was the first time I had ever felt that way and I couldn't couldn't contain myself. I meet him at the movies and he looked perfect. I thought this was the start of my first love. I was wrong. When I went over to him, he pushed me on the floor. He sad he would never be friends with a faggot like me and I should just curl up and die already. The mangers had to take him out of the theater and promised me a lifetime worth of free movies and treats. But that didn't make up for what happen. I haven't ever told Maddie that, she just thought that he had to work on his grades and that's why he quit the chess team."

Dexter was silent after that. Both of the two were. Alistair could feel his eyes begin to water before he felt himself being engulfed in warmth. Dexter's arm pulled him as close as possible. Alistair put his head in the crook of his neck and felt his tears run down his face and hit Dexter's skin.

"Alistair," Dexter spoke softly, as his hands rubbed his back, "I'm so sorry."

Alistair just stayed in his arms, not making a sound.

Dexter moved his hands so that Alistair had to look up at him. "If I ever see him," Dexter voice was caring but cold at the same time, "I'll make him regret ever being born."

The two boys just looked at each other before Dexter leaned in, letting his lips softly rest against Alistair's. It was a soft. It was sweet. It was a first kiss.


End file.
